Girl On Fire
by PhanJovie
Summary: Dan and Phil have been married for a while and decide to adopt their daughter Danielle. Life is pleasant, but raising her is no easy task when school, bullies, homophobic teachers, and other problems in life come along the way. Rated T just to be safe (minor language occasionally). Sequel to Dangerously In Love
1. Chapter 1 - Dads

**Phil POV**

From someone else's point of view, you might say that Danielle was just an average girl. She has shiny blue eyes and brown hair that goes just past her shoulders, curled at the end and bobbing as she walked. She wore a light blue shirt with a pink skirt and a yellow backpack, looking very cheerfully colorful. She smiled, ready to face the day ahead of her. She looked like an ordinary 9 year old girl, really. But to me, she is something much more than that. She is beautiful. She is a living symbol of the biggest love in my life. She is my daughter. Well, I should say, she is _our_ daughter. I can remember the day Dan and I adopted her like it was yesterday...

* * *

_~Flashback~_

I stood next to Dan in the waiting area of the adoption centre. Today is the day. I looked down at the baby seat I was holding. My stomach was full of butterflies when I thought about what we were doing. Dan and I have been married for about 3 years, and we decided that now we are ready to have a baby. Well obviously, we couldn't make one ourselves, so we decided on adopting. I was looking forward to it and I know Dan is as well. People might see the sassy, sarcastic Dan on the outside, but on the other side of the camera they don't see his soft side that I get to enjoy. He would make a perfect dad. I looked at him - he seemed slightly nervous but very excited. He looked so cute. It's moments like these that I'm proud to call him my husband. Well, I'm always proud, but this makes me prouder I guess.

I saw a door open on the other side of the room, and the receptionist came out carrying a large white bundle. This is her. This is our new daughter. I felt my whole face light up at the sight of her. When we first came to this centre we met her. She was a smiling little ball of cuteness. She had wispy brown hair and shocking blue eyes. It was as if she was the perfect combination of Dan and me. To top it off, her name was Danielle. Since she was young enough, we could have picked a different name, but I liked Danielle. Dan wanted to change it, he said that it sounded like he named her after himself. I told him that I thought her name sounded very elegant and beautiful, and of course I loved the fact that she was sort of named after Dan. After a lot of discussion, we decided to keep it the way it was. I was just so excited to see her. She was so beautiful and she meant so much to us. It's almost as if she's a symbol of the love Dan and I have for each other. It's like we see each other in her. I have this oddly maternal feeling in me, really.

The lady carrying her met us at the front. Since I was holding the cradle and all the papers and stuff, she passed Danielle gently into Dan's arms. He smiled. She was looking right into his eyes. It was a beautiful gaze - it said "I love you". Dan looked so happy to see her smiling at him. We were afraid at first that she might not like us because we aren't her biological parents and babies have a way of telling who is and who isn't really their parent, but she seemed to be okay with us. While Dan gently rocked her in his arms, I handed all the papers to the receptionist. Everything had been taken care of before we arrived, so she said we are ready to go home. I helped Dan secure Danielle in the car seat I was holding and then we left. We got into a cab that was waiting outside for us and rode back home.

"You know Dan, we're parents now." I said quietly.

"I know. Are you ready for it?" He asked.

"It's a feeling that hasn't totally sunk in yet," I said. "But I'm more than ready."

He smiled and kissed me. "You'll make a great dad."

"You will too."

We rode in silence the rest of the way home because Danielle had fallen asleep and we didn't want to wake her. When we got to our flat, we came in quietly and put our keys away. She started to wake up, so Dan picked her up and sat down on the sofa with her in his arms, rocking gently. I smiled and quickly snapped a picture with my phone. This was just too cute.

"Hey paparazzi, I'm trying to help her get to sleep!" He said.

"Sorry, you were just too cute, I couldn't resist!" I giggled.

He did look very fatherly. His large strong hands cupped around her and she fit perfectly into his arms. He smiled as he watched her drift back to sleep again. You could see the love that radiated from his gaze. Its clear that he's ready for this. Parenting is a huge challenge, but I know that Dan will make a good father. He's made a good husband all this time, I think we're definitely ready.

She yawned once more and before long she was sleeping peacefully. Dan walked down the hall to what used to be my room. When we decided we wanted to adopt Danielle, we moved some of my things into Dan's room and established that as your own - we always slept together in there anyway. Then we fixed up my room as a nursery for her. It had a nice little crib with a matching dresser and changing area. It was a nice and cute place for her. Dan gently lower her into her crib while she slept on. He looked at her lovingly for a few minutes before walking out. He came into the living room and joined me on the couch. I had my laptop open emailing my parents about this new milestone of ours.

"She's so sweet," he said softly.

"I know. She has such beautiful eyes." I replied.

"They remind me of yours," he said. "The bright blue that reads I love you."

"You're a real softie, you know that?" I giggled.

"Hey, don't go spreading it around!" He laughed, leaning over to kiss me. It was very sensual, and before I knew it I found him on top of me, hands in my hair and our tongues intertwined. After a while I finally managed to pull apart.

"Aw, done already?" He whined.

"You don't want to wake her up do you?" I said.

"We won't if we're quiet..." He mumbled.

"Sorry Dan. Maybe later. I'm still in that new parent feeling. Hope you're not too disappointed." I replied.

"Oh whatever."

"Lets just sit here and cuddle and watch tv. Keep the volume down so we can hear her in case she cries." I said.

While I snuggled with Dan under a throw blanket, I kept thinking about our decision. I do not regret it at all - this is going to be an amazing adventure. We didn't know it at the time, but we would be bringing an amazing girl into the world, and bringing ourselves closer than before.

* * *

**Hello again! Welcome to the sequel to Dangerously In Love! I'm excited to start this story. I was inspired because a lot of fanfics end with Dan and Phil adopting but there aren't many about what happens after that. So I hope you enjoy this one, it should be different. Thanks for all your support on my previous stories and I can't wait to share this one with you :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - A Big Day

**Dan POV**

"Wake up!" I chimed. Danielle rolled over and looked at me with a really funny expression that read "you think I'm getting up right now?" I laughed slightly but made her get up anyway. Today was her first day back to school. Her old school made changes to all the zoning and whatnot, so now she'll be going to a different school to start fourth grade. I'm nervous for her because I know what that's like, especially starting in a new place without any of your friends. She sat up and sighed for a minute before looking at me.

"Can Penelope go instead? I'll just stay here," she said with a slight giggle, tossing her stuff elephant Penelope at me.

"I'm not so sure that elephants are allowed in school," I replied. She laughed and got up. I left the room to go see what Phil was doing while she got ready. Phil was in the kitchen staring intently at some pancakes on the griddle. I don't think he noticed me come in, so I quietly came around the back of him and planted both hands on his shoulders. He jumped and made a yelping noise.

"Daaaan! Don't do that!" He whined.

"Sorry! You're just so scare-able!" I laughed. "Not to mention you look really cute when you're embarrassed."

"Thanks." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh c'mere you big silly!" I giggled, spinning him around and planting a kiss on his lips. Phil and I have been married for 12 years now, yet that little teenage romance that we had when we first were together still hasn't gone away. Not that I'm complaining though, I like it. It's one of those little things that add up to the big reason why I love Phil. Whenever I think about our relationship, I'm always so happy that I made this decision to be with Phil. No other girl I've been with has ever made me this happy. And now look at us, we've been enjoying a wonderful relationship for years. We have a great family. There's really not much more that I could ask for.

Phil and I stopped playing around so he didn't burn our breakfast. Danielle bobbed in looking cheerfully colorful.

"Morning, love!" Phil said with a smile.

"Morning, daddy," she smiled back.

"I made you pancakes!" He said. She cheered.

"Just for her? Can't I have some?" I pouted.

"Today isn't your first day of fourth grade, Dan." Phil said.

"Well fine I guess I'll just go have some crummy old oatmeal or something," I pouted.

"It's okay dad, let's get a super giant stack and split them." Danielle said, patting me on the back.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that!" I laughed.

"Do I have to cook them all?" Phil asked.

"Yep!" She giggled.

We laughed as Phil shook his head and started making as many pancakes as fast as he could. He put together a yummy stack of freaking Delia Smith pancakes that we quickly devoured. By now it was time to leave.

"Hey Dani, we gotta go." I said. "Grab your coat and backpack."

She wandered off to her room to search for the items while I slipped on a coat and my shoes. She bobbed out and smiled, looking excited to go. I was a bit nervous for her, so I was glad to see her happy about leaving for school.

"Bye sweetie, hope you have a really good day," Phil said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks daddy, I will!" She chimed.

He kissed her on the cheek and she ran and met me at the door. Her school isn't very far from our apartment but we took a taxi anyway because it was raining outside. The ride there was short and quiet. She seemed to be thinking about what she would be going into. I guess I was too. Not much time for thinking though, because before we knew it the cab pulled up beside the school. I paid the driver and grabbed my umbrella and we got out. I walked with her up to the awning by the front door.

"Do you want me to walk with you to your class?" I asked her.

"No, I can find it."

"Ok... Well I hope you have a good first day. I know it's scary being at a new place you've never been before, but don't worry. You'll make friends before you know it. And daddy and I will always be right behind you in case you ever need help." I said.

"Thanks dad." She said.

"And hey, if there's kids ever being mean to you, don't listen to them. If they're gonna be mean then that's their problem, not yours." I told her.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok dad. Meanies don't bother me." She replied.

"Good," I smiled.

She smiled and hugged me before trotting off into the building. I watched her go, trying to fight back tears in my eyes. I didn't necessarily want to let her go. The real world is harsh. It makes me think of all the crap I had to deal with when I was in school. I would never want her to have to go through the same thing. She seems confident, walking with her head high as she disappears into the crowd of kids filling the school. And thats one thing that bullies always tend to single out - confidence. They want to trip you just to watch you crash and burn. Every day, I pray that my daughter never has to go through that.

I turned and started to walk home in the rain. It was only a drizzle by now. I hurried along, wanting to get home. I wasn't concerned about getting wet, I just didn't want to have a breakdown in front of everybody. There's only one person who can help me when I get like that - Phil. And fortunately neither of us are working at BBC today, so we'll have the whole day to ourselves. And I don't really want anybody around, just my family. Just the people that matter the most. I ducked inside our building and went up the lift. It felt slow today. It always feels slow on days like this. I walked down the hall and pushed open the front door. I didn't see Phil inside at first so I just went over and slumped on the couch. I heard Phil from the other room.

"Oh hey, you're back." He said, walking in.

"Whats wrong?!" He asked, noticing the stray tears sliding down my face.

"I don't know, just really emotional right now." I mumbled.

"Well it has to be pretty bad, considering this is you and you don't usually let these kinds of things out," he said, sliding next to me on the couch. He out his arms around me and I snuggled into his embrace, remembering all the times in the past when we had been through something like this, he was always there for me.

"I just... I don't know. I'm just scared for her sometimes." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know she seems pretty confident with her new school, but I just really worry for her because I don't want her to have to go through the same crap I did. Now that she's getting into a higher grade, the bullies are just gonna get meaner. She said they don't bother her, but I'm just afraid that if they do she wouldn't tell us and would put herself through the same thing I did. Also I guess because she has two dads that makes her a bit of an odd man out and they're gonna be quick to snap that up." I said finally.

"I know Dan, I know. I worry about that too," he said with a distant gaze. "But we can't get all bent out of shape over it. There's always haters in the world. We just have to learn to grin and bear it. She may have been rather sheltered up to now, but she's feisty. She's like you, sassy and not willing to be pushed around."

"I guess. I don't know. I guess it's an emotional thing just to see your child go off to a big school all on their own and you know they're in someone else's hands now and there's really nothing you could do." I sighed.

"It'll be okay Dan. By the time the end of the school day rolls around, you'll be feeling better and excited to pick her up and bring her home." He comforted.

"Thanks Phil." I smiled.

"Do you want to do anything to help you take your mind off it? That usually helps me." He suggested.

"Can we just do this? I like snuggling with you." I said with a slight smile.

"Sure we can," he smiled back, kissing me gently. We laid together on the couch, me with my head on his chest and him running his fingers through my hair. I just sat and enjoyed the intimacy with Phil, and praying that my angel would be okay now that she's beginning to enter the big scary world all on her own.

* * *

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry it took a while to post, I was having some writers block (aka lazy brain that doesn't want to do anything :/ ) and also my mom thought I should get off the computer and "socialize" so it would've been up yesterday if I weren't "socializing" with people. It wasn't as fun as writing for you guys that's for sure. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. There isn't much of a climatic plot or anything here, its a nicely slower paced story. So I hope you like it. How many times will I say that?**

**OH, just to clarify - in the series Dan and Phil adopted Danielle 3 years after they were married in Just Give Me A Reason (making it take place about 2 1/2 years after Dangerously In Love). Now that it has fast forwarded to the time this story is currently set, Danielle is 9 so that means Dan and Phil are married for 12 years and are now 33 and 38 (ahhh stop growing up!). I hope that helps you somehow. Idk. Anyway love y'all, thanks for the reviews and the follows :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Started

**Danielle POV**

I was really nervous about starting in a new school. It's always scary doing something like that. I think Dad was nervous too. I didn't want to say anything about it because I didn't want him to get really worried. The cab we were riding in pulled up to my new school - it was big. Really big. And scary looking. It doesn't look nearly as friendly as my old school. I already don't like it. But maybe it will get better. Dad and I jumped out and ran under the awning so we didn't get wet from the rain. He asked me if I wanted him to walk me to my classroom. I kinda wanted to but I think it'd be better if he didn't. I know he's worried about me so I have to show him that I can handle it on my own. I gave him a hug before I walked inside. There were a ton of kids here. I already felt lost, I didn't know where to go at all! I just had a piece of paper with the supplies I need and my teachers name. A tall lady came up to me.

"Hello! You must be new here! Who's class are you looking for?" she chirped.

"Uh... I don't know really..." I mumbled.

"May I see that paper you're holding?" she asked. I gave it to her and she looked it over for a minute.

"Oh, you're in Mrs. Acaster's class. It's right over there," she said, pointing to a door. It was in the main hallway and close to the entry of the school. I kinda liked that so I don't have to worry about getting lost on my way out. I walked over to it and pushed open the big heavy door. There were some kids inside buzzing quietly. The teacher was standing by the whiteboard watching everyone. She was interesting looking. She looked...gray. Gray skirt, gray shirt, gray hair, gray shoes... I guess she's not a fan of colors. She greeted me.

"Good morning, and you are?" She asked.

"I'm Danielle." I answered. She looked down at her clipboard.

"You must be Miss Howell-Lester. I'm Mrs. Acaster." She said flatly, holding out her hand. I shook it and she looked back at her clipboard.

"You'll be sitting over there by the window. 5th row back, 2nd seat across. Remember where this is as you'll be there everyday." She said sternly.

"Uh, thanks." I mumbled and walked over to my desk. I felt really awkward walking across the room for some reason. I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked around the room and saw a group of 3 girls on the other side staring at me before turning away to look at someone else. That was kinda creepy. I sat down at my desk and looked inside. There were books arranged very neatly. I looked around the classroom - everything was just so. I'm not sure if I like this teacher. She looks very plain and strict. She didn't smile once when I came in either. I sighed. At least I'm by a window. I can stare out and wonder when it's time to go home. I gazed out and thought about wanting to just go back home with my dads and not have to be here. This isn't really a good sign, I've been in school for 10 minutes and I already want to go home. My thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting down next to me.

"Hi." A girl said next to me.

"Uh, hi." I answered.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Are you nervous? You look kinda nervous." She asked me. I sighed.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. I've been going here for a few years and I still get nervous every time I start a new class." She said. "I'll help you out if you want."

"Thanks," I said, smiling a little.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Danielle."

"I'm Claudia. Cool, maybe we can be friends." She said.

"That'd be nice," I said, beginning to perk up. Maybe it won't be so bad this year.

"Attention!" The teacher called. "The bell is going to ring. I expect all of you in your seats promptly."

"Mrs. Acaster is a bit of a stickler, you have to do just as she says or you'll get her bad side for sure." Claudia told me.

"I'll try." I said.

"Enough talking!" She announced. "Now, as it is your first day here, I will give you some slack but after I expect best behaviour and nothing short of the rules. I expect desks to be tidy, voices to be silent, and I will not tolerate tomfoolery. That means no silly paper airplanes and things, are we clear?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, I expect you all to be here on time in the mornings. There will be no rowdiness or loudness during lectures and I will not repeat myself. You are in control of your learning environment, if you dawdle and miss something important that is entirely your own fault." She continued. Geez she doesn't sound very fun.

"That's her all the time basically," Claudia whispered.

"Huh..." I mumbled.

After her little introduction, she basically put us to work. I didn't think we would do that much on a first day but I guess she doesn't like to waste time. It didn't really give me time to think or worry but I guess that's not a bad thing. And I did feel a little better knowing that I have a friend to help me out. I think I can get through this okay. We finished reading (I read so much I think my eyes are gonna fall out) and the teacher announced we were going to lunch. Of course she had to give us details on how to walk in an orderly straight line without making noise. I could hear some kids whisper to each other "Is this school or is it boot camp?" When I got in line, I lost Claudia so I couldn't have her help in case I get lost in the cafeteria. Oh well. I think I can figure it out on my own.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay I started writing but then I got busy and my mom always seems to get on me about being on the computer when I'm trying to write... ok well hope this chapter was somewhat interesting, its just kind of a filler for now but I'm going to try to add another chapter (or at least most of one) tomorrow. Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Some Trouble Already

**Danielle POV**

I wandered over to a table and sat down with my lunch. My dad packed me something to bring today. After seeing what the cafeteria had to offer, I was pretty happy that he made me something from home. I'm not sure what's in that mystery soup, but I'm sure that I don't want to find out. My dad is a pretty good cook, I like it when he makes me things. Today I found a yummy toasted cheese sandwich in my bag with a thermos of tomato soup. That's my favorite thing to eat on a rainy day. Then the three of us would watch a movie together on the couch or something. I guess there won't be too much of that now that school started again, but oh well.

I finished my lunch and went to dump my garbage in the bin. When I turned around I found three girls standing in front of me with their arms crossed. The one in the middle had curly brown hair and was popping her gum. The one on the left looked rather plain... I guess she doesnt want to clash with her leader's style? The one on the right was kinda scary looking, she had dark poofy hair and a scowl on her face. The one in the middle spoke.

"You're new here," she said flatly.

"Uh, yes..." I replied.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked.

"I went to that school on Vinton street before they changed something and now I have to go here..." I answered.

"Ah, so you're a total newbie." She said, looking at her friends. I looked at them in confusion. Why exactly are they standing over me again?

"Listen, my names Amber. I'm popular," she said, flicking her hair.

"I'm Tammy," the one on the left said.

"The names Sheila. Got a problem?" She one on the right grumped.

"While Miss Hitler in there bosses around the classroom, we make the rules out here." Amber said. "You play by them and you can stay outta the way, but if you wanna mess with us then it's gonna hurt."

Sheila scowled as if it were on cue with Ambers little Introduction. Another girl skipped up to them with a happy-but-dumb look on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" She cheered.

"Go away Debby, we don't need you right now." Tammy said to her.

"Hahahahahaha ok!" She laughed and skipped away. That was weird. She looked a bit like she lost a marble or twelve.

"Ok, um nice to meet you I guess? So why exactly are you here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Just making sure you know, tiny," Amber said. "I'm popular and don't forget it! Nobody is going to be more popular than me, and if they do then Sheila will be more than happy to take care of them."

"Uh..." I mumbled, not really knowing what to say. I felt someone grab my arm and start pulling me away from them. Amber watched me get dragged away and just rolled her eyes and the three of them went over to pick on some other kid. I turned around and Claudia was pulling me out onto the playground and away from them.

"No no no no no no no no no, you do not talk to them!" She warned. "They're real bullies. Don't ever get in their way, they're mean."

"Why?" I asked.

"I really don't know," she said. "Amber has this dumb obsession with being 'popular' and its really stupid. I guess she likes to boss people around or something? I dunno."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, basically."

We walked past the playground over to the swings at the back. There were lots of trees and it was really shady, so it was a nice place to sit.

"Do you want to see some of my drawings?" I asked her.

"Okay. What do you usually draw?" She replied.

"Anything really," I said. "Sometimes just nature scenes but I also like to draw my favorite Pokemon."

"Me too! I love Pokemon!" She said.

"Awesome! My dad loved it when he was a kid. He still does," I laughed. I pulled my notebook out of my bag and flipped it open. I started flicking through pages to get to the one I want when Claudia stopped me.

"Hey, who's that?" She asked, pointing to a picture in the front of my book. It was one of me and my dads, I taped it to the front of my book when I first went to my old school.

"Oh, thats just a picture of me and my dads." I said.

"Wait, did you just say dads?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Like dad_s_, with an S?"

"Yeah?"

"You mean you have two?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"How can you have two though? Everybody only has one." She said.

"I don't know, I just have two, that's the way it's always been." I said. "My dad said some kids have a mom and a dad, some have two dads, and some have two moms. It just kinda depends."

"Huh, that's really weird..." she said, obviously wondering about it.

"Eh, not really. I don't care, I love them a lot." I replied.

"So, how do you call them? Like do you say their name or do like get them mixed up or something?" She asked.

"Well I just call my dad Dan 'dad' and my dad Phil 'daddy' and it seems to work fine. That's how I always did it when I was little." I explained.

"That's really interesting actually," she said thoughtfully. "I never knew anybody that had two dads. All my friends just have like a mom and a dad."

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really think much of it, it was normal to me. Why was it such a big deal to her, like she's never even heard of it before? It was quiet for a while until she finally said something.

"You know, you're pretty cool. I'm glad you're my friend." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I never really had a lot of friends, so it's nice to have someone to talk to and hang out with and stuff."

"I know what you mean. I miss some of my friends from my old school." I replied.

For the rest of the recess, we sat outside and flipped through our drawing books, compared drawings and laughed together. When we went back to class, I still looked forward to going home, but at least I wasn't totally alone now. I had a friend. After listening to the teacher go on about something for a long while, the bell finally rung and we are free! I walked out of the classroom and into the busy hallway. The doors opened and kids streamed out of their classes, all eager to go home. I stood in the hallway for a minute feeling lost. I slowly made my way to the front entry around all the other kids, looking for that familiar face. I saw my dad Phil standing on the pavement waiting for me and I ran over to him. He gave me a big hug and we walked home together, talking about my first day.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that we've had some fluff its time to bring in the bitches! Lol. If you caught the reference then I absolutely love you. I'm still trying to figure out the direction I want to take the story in so bear with me. Oh also I just started my summer classes in COLLEGE O_O (lol it's kinda cool actually I like them). So I'll be a bit busy with that over the next few months so I might not update as often as I used to, I'm sorry :( But don't worry I haven't forgotten you, I'll still try to write whenever I get a break and I'll keep trying to update. Part of me is wanting to start my next story and have the two run at the same time (it's a different plot it's not phan) but that would just complicate things... Settle down brain! Anyway love you guys and thanks for all your great reviews and I'll see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 - All My Underdogs

**Phil POV**

I woke up with a bit of a stiff neck - falling asleep on the couch together isn't always as comfortable as it was. Dan's eyelids fluttered as he awoke next to me. I checked the clock - it was almost time for Danielle to be done with school. I didn't expect time to go by that quickly - Dan and I were just watching a movie and I guess we slept through the entire morning. I picked myself up and went into the bathroom to straighten my hair before I headed out to pick her up. I grabbed my phone and keys and kissed Dan goodbye.

"You think she had a good day?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure of it." I smiled.

"I just hate to think that she'd have to deal with some bully's crap... you know how it is." He sighed.

"Same..." I said. "But don't worry about it."

I ruffled his hair and stepped out. It stopped raining thankfully but it was still chilly outside as I walked through England's cold air. I walked quickly, hoping to get there shortly before the bell rang so that I could be waiting right outside the door for her. I didn't want her to get lost, and it would make her happy to see me right there waiting. I had a slight urge to stop into Starbucks but I fought it and kept on. The streets were slightly less busy than usual, most people are probably indoors in weather like this. But weather like this is an everyday thing here, I'm pretty used to it by now.

I got to the school and stopped by the front door. There were a couple other parents chattering quietly waiting for their kids as well. I pulled out my phone and just played around with it to kill time. I texted Dan and told him that I arrived. He sent back a smiley face. I felt bad for him being so worried about her, and to be honest I was too, but hey this is Danielle we're talking about, she's not the type who would take a bully very seriously. True, the fact that she has two dads is a rather sensitive issue still, but that doesn't matter. She'd be fine. I heard the bell rang and doors inside the school flung open and kids begin pouring out into the halls. They pushed open the front doors and made their way to parents, cars, buses, or the streets to their homes. I scanned through the masses looking for that one familiar face. When I finally found her in the sea of children, her face lit up and she pushed her way over to me and wrapped me in a big hug. I hugged her tight, happy to have her back.

"So how did everything go? Did you like it?" I asked as we started walking home.

"It was okay." she replied.

"Just okay, not spectacular or anything?" I asked.

"When is school ever spectacular?" She said and we both laughed.

"So how did it go then?"

"It was alright," she said. "The teachers a bit strict. She's weird. She was wearing like all gray clothes... I guess she doesn't believe in colors or fun or anything."

"Okay then... what about other stuff? Does the coursework seem hard? Are the kids friendly?" I asked.

"Um it doesn't really seem too hard but it is a little bit." She said. "Oh, but I did make a friend today."

I smiled. "Thats good!"

"Yeah, her name is Claudia and she's been going there for a while so she knows where everything is and helped me out today and stuff. Then we just hung out on the playground. Its nice to have a friend because I was afraid of being lonely." She said.

"Aw, well see you didn't have to worry about being lonely." I replied.

"Yeah its nice. I just wish the teacher wasn't so grumpy but oh well."

"Eh don't worry about it, it'll get better." I said.

We were quiet the rest of the way home. It was still cloudy and chilly outside so it was a relief when we stepped into our apartment building. Dani ran ahead and pushed the lift buttons and we got in and rode up to our floor. I fumbled with my keys to unlock the door but Dan beat me to it on the other side. He swung the door open and I nearly fell on top of him.

"Ah! Don't do that!" I yelped.

"Don't lean on the door then!" Dan laughed.

Dani gave him a big hug and he hugged her back tightly. He looked so cute when he was being fatherly.

"So how'd it go?" He asked, plopping on the sofa.

"It was ok," she said. She explained to him about her teacher being very regimented and about her classroom. She said she likes to look out the window and daydream when she's not doing anything. He asked her if she made any friends and she started to light up again and told him all about Claudia.

"Oh, when we were drawing at recess today, she made this for me!" she said, pulling out her notebook from her bag. She flipped through pages and got to a drawing. I stood behind Dan to look at it. It was a drawing of me, Dan, and Dani standing together smiling. It looked familiar.

"How did she draw that?" I asked.

"She's really good at copying pictures. She copied the picture I have at the front of my book." She explained, showing us the photo she had pasted to the front page.

"Thats really good!" Dan said. "She'll have to give me lessons. Then maybe I can make a better roller skating unicorn."

"It wasn't that bad!" I laughed.

"I'm a horrible drawer, you watched that video!" Dan countered.

"You made a roller skating unicorn?" Dani asked.

"Yeah... it was in one of my old videos I used to make." Dan said. He had a slightly misty look in his eyes, thinking back to the old days when he and I were just in our 20s in this very same apartment making Youtube videos for a living. This was before BBC employed us as radio managers and even before the radio show we had prior to that. I have to admit I did feel a little nostalgic thinking about it. I haven't made a video in a couple of years but I still try to catch up on Twitter every now and then. I had this little feeling inside of me, telling me that I should make a new one soon. I have no idea what I would do but I might have to take myself up on that. Dani spoke again and snapped me back to reality.

"Oh I don't think I saw that one." She said.

"You want to watch it?" He asked.

They curled up on the couch and Dan brought up his old channel on Youtube. I went into the kitchen to do something to take my mind off of it, because I knew if I watched old videos of Dan I would get teary eyed. I decided to make myself some tea to pass time. All the while I sat and browsed on my laptop, I heard them laughing in the den. I sat in a reflective silence for a while until Dan finally came into the kitchen.

"Are you guys done?" I asked.

"Yeah she went to go do something in her room." He said.

"Oh. Ok." I mumbled.

"You alright?" he asked me, taking hold of my hand as I tried to brush past him and dump the rest of this tea in the sink.

"Yeah I'm ok," I sighed. "Just feeling a bit nostalgic over old times."

"I know what you mean," he said quietly. "It was kinda hard watching myself. Especially the old Phil is not on fires and AmazingDans."

"Those were great times..." I said.

"Well it doesn't have to be over," Dan said. "Maybe we can make a new video sometime soon? Just like an update for everyone?"

"That would be kind of fun actually." I replied.

I went to wash some of the leftover dishes and Dan hugged me from behind, placing his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist. I stood there enjoying his company. Suddenly he straightened himself up.

"Phil, you know how she said her friend traced that picture of us?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she would've said anything? Like, about us being gay? Its still a bit of a strong topic you know." He said seriously.

I made a slightly worried face. "I sure hope not."

"Me too," he sighed. "Thats really the main thing I've been worried about her. If anybody finds out about us she's sure to get picked on by someone."

"It's okay Dan, she didn't say anything like 'oh she said you guys were weird' or something." I comforted. "And times are different now, a lot more people are more accepting. Besides, we've been together for over 10 years and we've rarely had problems. We did at the beginning but barely any now."

"I guess you're right." He mumbled.

"Dan, don't worry about it. It's okay." I said.

He still stared at the floor so I brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him gently.

"Stop worrying, trust me."

"Thanks Phil." He smiled.

"Now we should probably get dinner started. And I need your help otherwise I'll burn everything and we'll explode." I said.

"Phil, you're not that bad!" He laughed.

"Maybe, but I just might need some help from a grown up." I giggled.

"Phil, you're almost 40 I think you got this." He countered.

I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted until he just laughed and opened the cupboard. We decided on making a taco kit that we found stuffed way in the back - it's been a while since I had tacos. Plus Dan likes to "celebrate his Mexican heritage". We cooked and teased each other the whole time. We were done before long, and despite being super hungry I was a bit disappointed because I like cooking with Dan. It's one of those little things that brings us together.

"Dani! We've got tacos tonight!" I called. I joined Dan at the table and I heard feet patter down the hall and into the kitchen. She slid into her chair and we all started eating. I had to give Dan a pat on the back for helping me.

"These are really good, Dan! Your Mexican touch must've made it special."

"Gracias." He nodded, in an awful British-Spanish accent.

"You wouldn't last a day in Mexico would you?" I laughed.

"No I wouldn't, I'd get singled out immediately!"

We joked with each other for a little while until he turned to Danielle.

"You're quiet. Everything alright?" Dan asked her.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"I was wondering, why is it like weird to have 2 dads instead of a mom and a dad?" she asked. Uh oh, here was the question Dan was worried about. Something must've brought it up at school.

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"Well when Claudia saw my picture of me and you she looked surprised like why did I have two dads." She said.

"Was she mean about it?" Dan asked.

"No she said it was cool actually. But I was just wondering why she made such a big deal about it I mean some people are just different." She said.

"Well," I started, "you'll understand it more when you're older. But it wasn't exactly very popular for a while so some people might not have heard of it before."

"So its like a rare thing?" she asked.

"Well kind of. Its getting more popular but not exactly everyone chooses it." I said, trying to pick my words carefully.

"Well I think that's cool then." She said. I saw Dan's shoulders relax a little. "Because its like you guys stand out from the crowd and stuff. I think being the underdog is cool. It's like that song I like."

I smiled. "Aw Dan did you hear that? She thinks we're cool!" I said, giggling.

"Yay, I like being cool. Hashtag swag yolo woo-hoo!" Dan chirped.

"Guuuuys, stoooop!" she said, laughing.

We finished dinner in a lighter mood. We decided to go out for ice cream since we felt so chipper. Danielle walked in between me and Dan, holding one of our hands and she would ask us to swing her whenever she jumped over a puddle. Sometimes people still stare for a second but in moments like these I really don't care what other people think, I'm just enjoying my time with my husband and my daughter.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about being late... I've been really busy with school and other stuff. Plus my mom has started this whole computer crusade thing where she is against anything with a screen and a circuit board... so I have to dodge her quite a bit to try to write lol. Anyway I tried to write a bit of a longer chapter for you guys because I love you and you make me smile ok? Ok. Oh and if you caught the P!nk reference then you get a cookie.**

**Also I've been thinking about what I want to do with this story, and while I'm not like stopping it or anything I just think that it's not going to be as long as my other ones. So idk I just like to make my stories longer but I don't want to make this one feel like its stretched out or something. Anyway. Hope you liked it! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6 - Always Something

~2 months later~

**Dan POV**

I brushed my hair off to the side and studied my face in the mirror, making sure I looked at least acceptable when we went out. Tonight, Danielle's school was having one of those things where all the parents go in to meet the teachers and such, so I wanted to make sure I looked presentable because obviously people are going judge me by my appearance so the least I can do is make a good impression. I had on black jeans and a checkered button down shirt like the ones Phil wears all the time. I paused in the mirror and stared at myself for a bit before finally freeing myself from the bathroom. I walked into the bedroom to see where Phil was when something crossed my mind. I pushed open the door and found him playing with his laptop, ready to go ages before I was. I pulled him aside.

"Hey Phil, I just thought of something." I said.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I was wondering... do you think anybody will say something about us?" I asked him.

He stared at me blankly for a moment.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh! Ok now I get it. I was looking at you and I was about to say well you look fine why are you worried you don't look like a hobo?" He said.

"Ha. But I'm serious Phil, its been worrying me. We're two married guys with a daughter and there are still a lot of close minded people who just like to be rude." I said sternly.

"Dan, stop worrying! Maybe like 10 years ago somebody might've, but things are pretty different now. Couples like us are very common." He replied.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"Seriously Dan, why are you still worried about it? I love you, thats the only thing that matters." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well I did have to deal with people bullying me my entire teenage life so I have to say I am pretty sensitive to that kind of stuff." I muttered.

"You'll be fine Dan. I'll be next to you, ok?" He comforted.

"Alright, alright." I sighed.

I hugged him and went down the hall to look for Danielle and tell her it was time to leave. I pushed open the door to her room which appeared empty at first.

"Dani? Its time to leave," I called.

There was some rustling under the bed and Danielle emerged from under a pile of stuffed animals.

"What exactly were you doing?" I asked, half laughing.

"Its my hiding place where me and my animals can hang out." She said.

"What's that over there?" I asked pointing to a box.

"We may or may not have eaten all the biscuits," she smirked, dashing out of the room.

"Dani, don't eat all the biscuits ok? Its not exactly the healthiest thing to do." I said, shaking my head as I walked out of the room.

"He's coming save me!" She exclaimed, jumping onto Phil and nearly sending him over backwards. Phil just looked at me with an expression that read 'help'. I couldn't help but laugh at him as the weight of an energetic 9-year-old sent him crashing onto the couch. Danielle sat up, crossed her arms, and looked away.

"I didn't do it," she said with a ladylike attitude.

"Try not to tackle people," I said, turning away so I could laugh quietly at Phil while still looking stern.

"Aw Dan you look so cute when you're parenting," Phil smirked.

"Oh be quiet you."

"Well we better get going or else we're going to be late for school... it's been years since I've said that." He announced.

"I'm too fabulous for school." She said, flipping her hair and striking a Mariah Carey pose.

"But its us who have to suffer, we're the ones talking to your teacher!" I said, laughing as I locked the door behind us.

"Oh you'll suffer with her alright," she mumbled.

"I may be scared now..." Phil peeped.

We rode down the lift still talking and joking with each other like a cute little family. It always made me smile. We walked down the busy London streets. It was around dinnertime and the restaurants that lined the roads gave us various but delicious smells to enjoy as we walked. Her school wasn't very far and we still had time so we stopped at a pretzel stand and got one for her and one for me and Phil to share. We reached her school soon enough and met a rather loudly hyper lady at the front.

"Hi! I'm Mrs Love, the principal here. Who's class are you looking for?" She chirped.

"Mrs. Acaster," Phil replied.

"Straight down that way and to the left." She pointed us. "The library is across from it and that's where you can go to wait for your turn to meet with the teacher. There's refreshments! The playground is open for the kids."

"See you in a bit!" I said to Danielle, kissing her on the head and she ran off in the direction of the playground. Phil and I wandered into the school and made our way over to the classroom we were directed to. The door was closed and we could see the teacher talking with someone so we figured she must be busy. There was a paper taped to the door for us to write our names down. There were a couple people ahead of us so we meandered over to the library. I was sort of in a hurry to get this over with but Phil seemed relaxed and his attitude helped calm me down a little. He was more focused on the snacks though I think as thats where he took off towards. I went over to a chair and sat down.

"Hey how are you?" a voice said next to me. It was a guy probably Phil's age sitting in the next chair over from me.

"Fine, you?" I replied.

"Good. This your first time here?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is our daughter's first year here since they rezoned." I mumbled.

"Oh, who's class?" he said. A bit nosy I thought but he sounded sincere so for some reason I decided to talk with him rather than take my usual policy on interacting with strangers.

"Acaster." I said.

"Oh, my girl's got her too. She's a bit rough but they say her students usually get high marks so she must be doing something right." He said.

"I'm Greg, by the way, this is Leona." He said, introducing me to himself and the plump happy lady sitting next to him.

"I'm Dan." I replied, shaking his hand. Phil came over and plopped himself next to me.

"Coffee's good, you want any?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Is that your brother?" Leona asked cheerfully.

"No I'm his husband. I'm Phil, by the way." Phil said casually. I winced slightly at his outwardness but the couple sitting by us didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"Oh ok, well nice to meet you then." Greg said, shaking Phil's hand.

"Aw, that's really cute!" His wife cooed. "How long have you guys been together?"

"Twelve years," Phil beamed.

"How nice! And you have a daughter that goes here?" she asked.

"Yeah, her name is Danielle." Phil said.

"If you don't mind my asking, did you guys adopt or have a surrogate or-? Sorry if I sound nosy, I'm just curious." she said.

"We adopted. It seemed slightly less complicated but we're really happy with it. Danielle is absolutely wonderful." He smiled.

"Aw that is just the sweetest thing ever." She gushed.

We talked for a little bit longer when the library door flew open and a girl came rushing in. She ran up to the water dispenser and downed a cup before turning to rush back out.

"Hold up, where are you going so fast?" Greg called.

"Sorry daddy! We're in the middle of a game and I had to take a water break while everyone is still looking for me." She replied hastily. She paused for a moment and looked at me and Phil rather intensely before lighting up and approaching us.

"Hey, you guys are Dan and Phil! Hi, I'm Claudia, I like to watch your old videos." She said, smiling.

"Aw, really?" Phil smiled.

"Yeah, you guys are really great. You should make some more." She said.

"I want to but I feel old and silly," I laughed. "I'm not as funny as I used to be."

"I'd watch it." She replied.

The door flung open again and Danielle came running inside.

"There you are!" she panted. "Everyone is looking for you! You weren't in the castle that Link was supposed to save you from and now he's kinda ticked off."

"Just put a Toad in there and tell them the princess is in another castle." Claudia said nonchalantly.

"That's the wrong universe, silly." Danielle said. "Anyway come on, Link said he's gonna make you save yourself if you don't hurry up."

"I want a new Link then," she pouted.

"Oh let's go," Danielle moaned and pulled her by the arm towards the door. "Oh, hi dad!" she called.

"Hey be careful wh-" Phil started but the door slammed and they were already gone.

The couple next to us laughed.

"It's an adventure everyday, isn't it?" Greg said.

"Yes it is. Keeps things interesting." I replied.

After that the conversation faded and it was quiet for a while. I just played with my phone and waited for the parents in the room with the teacher to be finished so we can just get all this over with, it was quite boring and slightly nerve-wracking for some reason. Phil leaned over and whispered that he had to go to the bathroom and disappeared out into the hall - all that free coffee must've gotten to him. Unfortunately for my luck, he was gone probably 10 seconds and the teacher walked in and called our names.

"Are the Howell-Lesters here?" she asked, glancing around the room over her glasses.

"Thats me..." I mumbled as I walked over.

"Veryl Acaster," she said plainly as she stuck out her hand. I shook it and we stepped into the classroom. I looked around the hallway for Phil but I couldn't find him at all... I hope he doesn't leave me here by myself. I sat down in one of the pair of chairs she had seated in front of her desk. She had quite a strict attitude, I felt more like I was in detention.

"Now you must be Danielle's father." She said flatly.

"Yes," was all I managed to say. What kind of start is that to a conversation?

"Are you here alone? There were two names on the paper," she asked.

"Oh yeah sorry he's in the bathroom." I said. She was quiet for a moment before continuing.

"Well, Danielle is a nice student, she's motivated and achieves the kind of results I expect from my students. A bit wayward on occasion, not quite rebellious though." she said.

"She's very creative, she has a big imagination." I said, slightly irritated. Danielle is just very open minded, which I can see this teacher isn't.

"I assume so. She's a fairly useful asset in the classroom providing decent answers and information and works well with others. I must say she's rather tomboyish and perhaps not as ladylike as I might expect but then children will be children." She went on.

The door opened and I turned around. Phil finally came in. He smiled and walked over quickly and sat down.

"Sorry about that! I went to find the bathroom and got lost." He said. I laughed, Phil is always getting lost.

"I see. And you are?" She asked abruptly.

"I'm Phil Howell-Lester." He said, smiling and shaking her hand. She paused for a moment looking like she was thinking hard. She pointed her pencil at me.

"But you are...?"

"Also Mr. Howell-Lester." I said. "This is my husband Phil."

"Oh I see. Well I suppose that makes sense then." I she said nonchalantly, although I could detect a slight hint of disdain.

"What does?" Phil asked innocently.

"Well I was saying that Danielle quite often acts rather loud and tomboyish but that makes sense now as I understand she probably hasn't learned much in the way of proper etiquette." She said sniffily.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well I'll just say that it seems she doesn't necessarily seem to have much of a female role model in her life to teach her these things." She said flatly.

"We may be new parents but I think she's turning out fine," I said half grumpily.

Phil must have sensed that I was getting irritated so he put his hand on my arm as if to tell me to relax.

"I suppose the adoption agencies knew what they were doing. It might not be the wisest of decisions but if thats the new lackadaisical standard today then so be it." She mumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean? We're not qualified enough parents?" I snipped.

"Dan stop..." Phil whispered.

"I'm just stating that that's not exactly the way its supposed to work." She replied.

"Well it's working just fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure at home it might, but how does she deal with the social pressures associated with having two homosexual parents?" She snipped back.

"It doesn't seem to bother her at all, I don't know why its an issue." Phil said.

"It happens quite often, you should at least be prepared for any kind of backlash as this is a very socially-directed environment here." she said.

"It seems to be happening right now," I growled.

"Well I must say I'm not exactly a supporter of it. The marriage arrangement was originally set with Adam and Eve for a reason." She replied.

"And how did that turn out?" I snipped. "Not too well, Eve got mixed up with a snake and drug Adam down with her."

"I take it you're not very religiously inclined..." she mumbled.

"Look, is this going to be a discussion about how our daughter is doing in class or are you just going to berate us some more?" I said, my voice beginning to rise.

"That's the direction you appear to be taking it." She said flatly.

"Oh so I'm the one at fault?" I exclaimed.

"Dan, settle down!" Phil said.

"No! I'm finished with this bullshit! You are apparently close minded enough to completely forget the reason we are here and instead pick on the fact that I am married to a man and we have a kid. So fucking what? If you can't handle that then get with the times, we're not in the fucking 15th century! I'm out of here." I yelled.

I stood up and stormed out of the room, with Phil jumping up and chasing after me. I totally had enough. I knew this would happen. I don't know why but something inside me told me that something like this was going to happen. Yeah I've dealt with rude people before, but she not only had to pick on us being together, she felt like she needed to question our parenting skills as well. I have totally had enough with this shit. There's only one place I'm going and its home.

* * *

**Danielle POV**

I ran around the corner of the swing set with Claudia right behind me. Meanwhile Connor was in pursuit of us, he was supposed to be the bad guy. We ducked under one of the playsets and ran around the back of it near the front of the school. But then out of nowhere we tripped on something and fell. We turned around to look and saw Debbie laying on the ground.

"Are you ok Debbie?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" She giggled.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm a log!" She replied.

"A...what?"

"I'm a log! You guys said we all had to pick characters so I wanted to be a log! I knew it would come in handy!" She said proudly.

"Um... ok then." I said, confused.

She giggled and started rolling away, knocking a few people over in the process. Claudia and I just stood there confused for a bit when the school doors opened behind us. I turned around and saw my dad Dan walking out. He was walking kinda fast and he looked angry. His eyes were puffy... was he crying? What happened? I saw my other dad come out behind him.

"Dad? Are you ok?" I asked quietly. He didn't hear me, he just kept walking.

"Whats wrong?" Claudia asked behind me. I didn't know, I was just left to stand there. My other dad saw me and came over.

"Daddy, is dad ok? What happened?" I asked.

"Um... I'll explain later. But lets get home first." He said quietly, hugging me gently and then taking my hand.

"Uh, bye Claudie, I guess." I mumbled.

"Bye. Hope everything's ok." She said in return.

Daddy and I walked back without really talking, I just kind of hugged his arm. What happened inside? Why was Dan crying? I was really confused.

* * *

**Hi I am SO SORRY that it took so long to update! It has been crazy lately, I had a ton of crap going on and was constantly going out of town and then school and stuff and then I had writers block and yeah so I was constantly getting interrupted or forgetting or losing focus .-. So I'm really sorry about being late with this chapter but I thank you so so so so so much for your reviews and follows that you still continue to support me :) I'm getting my groove back so I'll try to be a bit more regular with it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again really sorry and thanks so much for continuing to follow me ily guys ❤**


	7. Chapter 7 - Words Hurt

**Phil POV**

I chased after Dan and pushed open the doors to the school. I could see him already down the street - he's pretty fast when he wants to be. I scanned the area quickly for Danielle. She was standing by the walkway looking somewhat confused. I came up to her and hugged her.

"Daddy, is dad ok? What happened?" She asked quietly. I thought about my answer for a minute.

"Um I'll explain it later. Lets just get home first." I replied.

She nodded and looked at me with an expression that read "I'll take your word for it but I don't believe you." I sighed as we walked the route home. Dan was probably already there by now. I felt really bad about what happened. Just before we left we had a whole conversation about how everything would go fine and he doesn't have to worry about people being overly judgmental or rude but that's exactly what happened. I felt pangs of guilt for not saying something and standing up for him, instead making him do that himself. He might be the stronger one in our relationship but if you manage to break him down, then he crumbles to bits. I mean, that woman made him cry - she made a grown man cry! It broke my heart to see him like that, but it also broke my heart to see Danielle's confused face. Then again, she is pretty smart. She hasn't said a word this whole time, she's probably already figured out in her head what's going on. As much as I want to shield her from the world, I can't always do that. sometimes there's just too many icky people and I can't always protect her. I feel like I let down both her and Dan somehow. No, I can't beat myself up over how it could've gone differently. I've just got to try and somehow make the situation better. It's not gonna be easy.

We pushed open the doors to our apartment block and got in the lift. I watched the little LED floor number sign blink with each floor impatiently. I've just got to get to Dan and help him feel better and to realize it's going to be ok - who cares what one dumb person says anyway? We arrived at our floor and walked down the hall to our flat. I started to fumble with my keys but the door was already unlocked so we went inside. At least I know Dan got home safely. I tossed our stuff on the counter and turned to Danielle who looked at me with a sober expression. Those eyes are killing me.

"Hey, um..." I said. "I'm gonna go talk with your dad for a minute, do you want to just watch television or something?"

"It's fine." She said. She started to turn and go into the lounge but stopped and hugged me first.

"If Mrs Acaster said something to dad to make him upset, tell him I love him and he shouldn't listen to her cause she's just mean." She said. I smiled.

"Thanks sweetie." I said, kissing her forehead.

I put my ear to the door to our bedroom to listen first before going in. It was quiet. I knocked lightly and pushed the door open. The room was dark and the drapes were shut, and I found Dan sitting on the bed with his back to me and his head in his hands. I walked over and sat down next to him. He didn't acknowledge me, he just sighed quietly. I started rubbing his back and put my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I said softly. He grunted.

"I guess that wasn't necessarily the best question to ask." I mumbled.

He lifted his head up and looked at me. My heart broke when I saw his face - it was all red and puffy from crying, and his deep brown eyes were filled with hurt.

"I still can't believe that just happened, Phil." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've stood up for you and said something, I know you were nervous about this whole thing from the get-go." I replied.

"It's not your fault Phil," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around me and burying his head into my chest. "I just... I'm tired of people being so mean. Maybe you might think of it as oh that person is crabby but for me it goes all the way back to my school days and reminds me of all the shit I had to deal with then. I know I shouldn't pay attention to it but that's kinda my weak point, you know? It makes me feel really upset that I should be judged because I love someone."

"I understand. I'm sorry, Dan." I comforted. He sniffled again and I could see a couple more tears drip down his face. I pulled him up onto my lap so that he was resting against my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his head gently and rubbed his back as he quietly sniffled again. Suddenly I felt a flashback. It surged through my brain and I felt the same back when we were younger, I was 24 and he was 20, and he had a hard day and I was trying to comfort him and make him feel better. Way back then I hadn't come out to him yet but I instinctively knew that I loved him. When I looked down, I saw that same Dan from years ago. Coming back to reality, I hugged him tighter and thought of how much I loved him. Even now he still fits perfectly into my arms like a puzzle piece.

"I'm sorry that happened Dan. I won't let it ever happen again, I promise. I love you so much, you mean more than words could ever describe to me. I won't let anybody hurt you." I whispered.

He sniffled and looked up at me. His face held a faint smile and he pressed his lips to mine. They were warm and soft, and I kissed back, brushing the hair out of his face.

"Thanks Phil. You know I love you too." He said. "I'm not upset at you for anything."

"Are you feeling any better now?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I'm tired, I think I'm gonna call it a night." He replied quietly.

"Okay. Do you want a cup of tea or anything?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks Phil."

"No problem."

I started to walk out and close the door.

"And Phil?" he called.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Daniel."

* * *

**Danielle POV**

I looked over at the clock again. It's only been like 20 minutes but it feels like hours. I wasn't really paying attention to the TV, I was just trying to look for my dad and see when he would come out of their room. He didn't exactly tell me what was going on, but I figured Mrs. Acaster must've said something mean. Mean enough to make my dad cry apparently. That's gotta be pretty harsh, but then again she could make Godzilla run crying to his mommy. I sighed and continued flipping through the boring channels, there's nothing on at this time of night. I heard a noise down the hall and looked to see my dad Phil coming out of their bedroom. He was smiling a little, so that was a good sign at least. I jumped off the couch and ran over to meet him.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"That's ok. Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is now."

"So what happened then?" I said impatiently.

"Let's sit down first and talk about it." He said.

We sat down on the sofa and he turned off the TV.

"You know Dani, remember how you said Claudia thought it was interesting that you had two dads?" he said.

"Yeah."

"Well its pretty common now, but before it wasn't very wide spread. In fact there were a lot of people who disagreed with it. Nowadays its quite normal for a kid to have 2 moms or 2 dads or one of each, but there are some people who still think that there should only be one man and one woman." He explained.

"Well thats kinda narrow minded," I replied.

"Yeah. Well its not necessarily wrong, but what is wrong is to make other people feel bad and to say mean things to them just because they are different."

"So Mrs Acaster said something mean to you and dad?" I asked.

"Well... basically. It made Dan upset but the point isn't that she's mean and rude or something, the point is some people just don't agree with our decision and they might say something rude, but you just pay no attention to them. For example, if you know someone who likes a singer that you don't like, you wouldn't go up to them and call them stupid for liking that person right? You don't have to agree with them, but you shouldn't say mean things to them just because of that. I guess its a lesson some people haven't learned yet." He explained.

"Don't worry, I get it." I said. "Is dad okay though?"

"He's fine now, he said he's tired and he's going to go to bed. But Dan and I both love you very much, and if someone ever says something mean to you, don't worry about it. Just ignore them. Remember that song that you like where she says 'let the haters hate, you're like way too late'? Don't worry about them." He said.

"I won't daddy." I replied and hugged him.

"And I don't want you to say anything to your teacher either. I know it was rude but we are just gonna try to forget this, okay? There's no point in dragging something out that's just pointless."

"I'm not."

"Good." He kissed me on the head. "Now you should probably go get washed up, it's getting late."

"Okay," I mumbled and headed off for my room.

"And I love you, Dani." He called.

"Love you too daddy!"

I gathered up my pajamas and started to head into the bathroom when a thought came into my head. I pulled my planner out of my backpack and flipped open to a spot next week. "Essay reading" it said. We were supposed to write an essay and read it aloud in front of the class while the principal was visiting our classroom. My topic was to write about a person I considered a hero. I was going to write about my favourite singer from my favourite band, Niall Horan because he like followed his dreams and never gave up and stuff, but I thought about it and decided to write about someone else. I scribbled down a quick note and then went off into the bathroom. I'll show Mrs Acaster a thing or two.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry its been a while again, I've still been crazy busy lately and I have finals soon D: But school ends in August and then yaaaaay time for writing! I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it would come out shorter but I guess it got to be as long as they usually are so I'm happy with that at least. Thanks for following and reviewing and keeping with my lateness :) You all get cookies if you make it to the end of this hahaha. Love y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8 - And Then A Hero Comes Along

**Danielle POV**

"Dani! It's time to go!" my dad Phil called out.

"I'm coming!" I called back.

I stuffed my papers into my folder and shoved it in my bag. I finished my essay and today we're going to be reading them aloud in front of the principal. This is gonna be good. I've been practicing in front of the mirror to make sure I do a good job. I grabbed my bag and ran down the hall to find my dad so he could take me to school.

"I hope you have a good day!" My dad Dan said, giving me a hug.

"I think today should be pretty good." I said confidently.

"You've got your essay and everything you need? Have you practiced enough?" He asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" I reassured him.

"And you still won't let us see it?" He asked.

"Nope! It's a secret," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well fine then!" He pouted. I laughed and hugged him again.

"Are you ready to go?" Phil asked, slipping on his jacket.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my bag and joining him by the door.

"Love you guys!" Dan called as we walked out the front door.

"Love you too!" Me and Phil said in unison.

We walked down the street to my school, which isn't very far away. I wasn't nervous at all, this is a perfect plan to show Mrs Acaster just how rude she is.

~Later~

"Alright class, I want your full attention to the front." Mrs Acaster commanded. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"I trust you all have completed your writing assignments that were tasked to you last week. Today we will be giving a presentation for Principal Love. I want you all on your best behaviour and I will not tolerate any foolishness. Are we clear?" she boomed.

"Yes..." the class mumbled.

"Good."

There was a knock at the door and Mrs Love, the principal, came in. She's a rather hyper lady and she was bright and loud as usual.

"Hi! Nice to see you all today! I've been waiting all week to hear what you've been working on in class! I bet we've got some wonderful writers and storytellers!" She chirped. To be honest I'd much rather have her as a teacher than Mrs Acaster. Would her constant happiness be annoying after a while? Eh pretty much anybody is better than the grumpy gray lady I have now.

"Are we ready to get started?" She asked our teacher.

"We are thoroughly prepared." She replied firmly.

"Yay! Let's not waste any time then!" Mrs Love chimed again. She picked some random kid to go first. I'm not sure if he was more afraid of being in front of the class or her, because she seemed extra hyper today. He managed to get through his story about some dragon that became a night. I think Mrs. Acaster rolled her eyes a few times, but Mrs. Love apparently loved it. A few more kids took their turns, some reading fluently and others stammering along, probably scared by the pressure of being in front of people. I kinda zoned out for a little while until I heard my name.

"Danielle? Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Oh, uh yeah." I mumbled, grabbing my paper.

"Let's hear it then! What's your topic?" Mrs Love asked.

"It's about a person who I look up to as a hero." I said, glancing over at Mrs. Acaster. She was staring at me with her usual look.

"How inspiring! Go ahead when you're ready." Mrs Love gushed. I cleared my throat and started.

"Well, people all have a hero that they look up to. A hero doesn't necessarily have to have a cape or put dangerous criminals behind bars. There are heroes every day in life. Even the simplest thing can make you a hero to somebody else. It can be an act of kindness to a stranger or it can be the example that you set for other people. In fact, there are many heroes that go by unnoticed, unnamed, and unknown. To them, doing the right thing is enough to make them feel good inside. So that's why I want to talk about the hero, or I should say heroes, in my life. You could look at them and think well they're not really special. They don't really do super amazing things. But they give me a very positive example and they're people I really look up to every day. And I'm proud to say that they're my dads Dan and Phil." I looked over at Mrs. Acaster for a second, who was watching me with an expressionless face. I continued.

"Back when they were younger and before they had me, they had a hobby of making video blogs and posting them on Youtube. It was just meant to be a fun hobby, but for other people it meant something different. In their videos they often shared stories of awkward or embarrassing things that happened to them but instead of worrying about them, they made light and laughed at them. They also showed that it was really important to love yourself and always try to be you rather than trying to be someone else. This really helped a lot of their viewers. They had some of the same problems. Some of them felt depressed or unsatisfied with themselves, but my dads' messages in their videos helped some people to really see the bright side and look at themselves in a different light. It encouraged them to be themselves and not worry what other people think about them."

Now I was ready to get into the zinger.

"But there's another reason why I consider my dads to be my heroes. Its because of the example they set. As you have probably guessed by now, I have two dads because they are gay and they're not afraid of what people say to them. They always tell me to love myself and to be myself, and if I'm happy with who I am then that's all that matters. My dad Phil told me that normalness leads to sadness - if you try and change yourself to be what other people think as 'normal', then you'll never be satisfied with who you are because you're constantly changing for other people, and that can make you sad. But they show me that they are truly happy when they just be themselves and not worry about what other people think. Sure, sometimes there's a rude person who might say something mean to them, but they don't let it get them down. They just keep being the awesome dads that they are and if someone wants to be rude, well, they just let the haters hate." I spoke very proudly and looked over at Mrs. Acaster. She was staring at me with her brows furrowed, definitely listening to what I was saying. She almost looked a bit taken aback. I looked at her with an expression like 'oh yes I did whatcha gonna do?' I smiled and went on to finish my speech.

"So this is why I'd like to say my dads are my heroes. It might sound cheesy because everybody looks up to their parents, but the point is that my dads set a really positive example not only for me, but for a lot of other people as well. They helped me and many others to learn to love ourselves and to not lose who we are in the blur of the stars and that it's okay not to be okay. But also that we should be happy with ourselves because nobody's perfect and most importantly to be true to who we are," I finished. Everyone clapped for me, especially Mrs. Love, who was really going to town with it.

"That is so wonderful, Danielle! What a good lesson you shared with us!" She beamed.

I looked over at Mrs. Acaster as I walked back to my seat. She watched me slowly before turning away and focusing on the next kid. I sat down in my seat and Claudia leaned over and whispered to me.

"That was brilliant!" She giggled.

"Thanks, I told you I was gonna get her back!" I whispered back.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome. I bet she's eating her words right now," She said.

"Yep! That'll teach her!" I replied.

I leaned back in my chair feeling pretty confident with myself. Mrs. Acaster looked a little grumpy as she watched the next kid read his speech. I looked over at the clock to see how much longer we had till lunch and I saw Amber quickly look away. Why was she staring at me? Oh well, I really don't care. If she was gonna say something to me too, I bet my speech put her right back in her place. I listened on as the rest of the class finished reading aloud and then we all stood up to leave for the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hey again! Thanks so much for all your reviews about the last chapter! I wrote this and thought about saving it for later but then I decided well since I am having time right now I'll post two chapters so hopefully that should be satisfying enough for when I get busy again and can't update in a while. I hope you guys liked her speech! I kinda based the theme of her speech off the song Hero by Mariah Carey and Who You Are by Jessie J. And of course, how much Dan and Phil mean to me, so its kinda personal too. Well anyway, the next chapter is going to be interesting, oooOOoo. See you soon *twerks out of room***


	9. Chapter 9 - A Confrontation

**Danielle POV**

I carried my tray over to a table and sat down. Today's lunch was "vegetable lasagna", aka some pasta and ketchup dumped on top of a piece of broccoli. I had a quiet seat at a table over in the corner of the cafeteria. It was nice, there weren't any screaming kids or annoying people to bother me. Claudia found her way over here and sat down next to me.

"That was a really good speech!" She said, plunking her tray on the table and sliding onto the bench next to me.

"Thanks, I worked really hard on it." I replied.

"That was really mean of Mrs Acaster to say that about your dads. You really showed her," she said.

"Yeah, let's see if she wants to be mean after that. She thinks she's all big and important and stuff but really she's just a bunch of hot air." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well it was the most interesting one of the day anyway," Claudia replied. "A lot of them were kinda boring, I thought I was gonna fall asleep and then end up getting yelled at."

"Well I kept you awake then," I said.

We finished our lunch and put our trays up and made our way outside. We usually finish early so we often have the playground to ourselves. We went over to one of the towers and climbed up to the top. That was one of our favorite places to sit and talk because nobody usually went up there anyway. There wasn't much up there anyway, just a slide and enough room for a couple people to sit.

"So I almost completed my museum in Animal Crossing. There's a few more things I need to get but it's almost done," Claudia announced.

"I don't know how you do it, like I can catch bugs but I'm a terrible fisher!" I groaned.

"I'll come to your town one day and help you," she offered.

"Thanks, cause I could really use it."

"Did you ever finish paying off your house to Tom Nook?" she asked.

Before I could answer we heard some footsteps coming up. Seriously? We just wanted somewhere quiet to hang out and apparently somebody else has to come up and bother us. But I was pretty surprised when we saw who had climbed up. It was Amber, Sheila, and Tammy.

"Hello, bunions!" Tammy exclaimed.

"What the heck is a bunion?" I asked.

"Whatever, shut up Tammy, nobody asked you to talk." Amber snipped. Tammy grumped.

"What do you want Amber?" Claudia mumbled.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she answered, turning to face me.

"Why?" I asked.

"That was a pretty bold essay. Not a lot of people have the guts to just tell everyone they have two gay dads." She said.

"What do you mean?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"It's just kinda weird, that's all I'm saying," She said, making a face to match her tone.

"It's not weird, it's normal," I replied. "Anyway, why do you care?"

"I was just thinking it's gotta feel weird though sometimes, right? Cause like you don't have a mother or anything." She said. I could tell in her voice she wasn't curious, she was just trying to be rude.

"No in fact it doesn't, my dads are really great and I don't think it's weird at all." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well everyone else here has a mom and a dad, so you're kinda the odd one out." She said as if she were trying to prove a point.

"I don't care."

"I know a girl in the year above us who has two dads and she's normal," Claudia added.

"But still though, doesn't that mean you don't get to do girly stuff with your mom like go out and get your nails done or something since you don't have one?" Amber sneered.

"If I want to, my dad will take me. I don't care," I huffed.

"That's not the stuff a dad is supposed to do. He must be a weirdo," she laughed.

"Who said that's not the stuff they're supposed to do? And he's not a weirdo!" I grumped.

"Well he obviously is if he got married to another guy instead of a pretty girl like you're supposed to." Amber replied.

"Just because YOU said that's what you're supposed to do doesn't mean that's what he has to do," I snipped.

"I didn't make it up, that's just what everybody else who's normal does," she said.

"He's perfectly normal! Leave him alone!" I said, raising my voice.

"Yeah, so just shut up and go away!" Claudia said.

"Pft! Don't tell me what to do," she scoffed.

"You're the one who came up here to pick on her," Claudia said.

"I can't help it if she's a weirdo with two faggy dads," Amber sniffed.

"What did you just say?!" I yelled.

"You heard her," Sheila smirked.

"Who gave you the right to say that?" Claudia growled.

"I did because nobody can tell me what to do, I'm too popular to be bossed around," Amber retorted, flicking her hair.

"I don't care how cool you think you are, you big loser! Shut your stupid face and get out!" Claudia hissed.

"Um, did you just call me a loser?" Amber growled, getting in her face.

"Yeah, I did. Wanna have a go? I'll take you right here and right now." Claudia muttered.

Amber snapped her fingers. Sheila stepped forward and pushed Claudia from behind, making her fall down the ladder. She jumped up immediately after landing on the floor below us.

"I'm okay!" She announced.

"Why'd you do that? We didn't do anything to you! You were the one who came up here!" I yelled.

"I'm not gonna have anybody get up in my face and yell at me, I'm too pretty." She scoffed. She brushed her hair out of her face like she was some celebrity or something. I probably should've walked away, but I was too ticked off at her. So I just pushed her. She fell and landed on the slide, which is where I intended for her to go anyway. She squealed a little on the way down before landing in a mud puddle at the bottom.

"How's that, pretty girl?" I laughed.

"You stupid jerk! I have mud all in my hair! I hate you!" She shrieked.

"Oh snap," I heard Claudia say from behind us. I turned around and saw Sheila walking toward me, cracking her knuckles like stuff was about to go down.

"Um... there's my ride," I said and bolted to the slide. Sheila started after me but Claudia, who was halfway up the ladder, reached up and grabbed her foot and made her fall.

"Run, gurl!" She yelled. Which is exactly what I did. I zoomed down the slide and jumped over Amber who was still sitting at the bottom having a fit over her hair. She screamed and ducked and accidentally stuck her head in the mud again as I went over her.

I started to run around the corner when Tammy stood in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

Claudia appeared from the side and tackled her. She jumped up and we hightailed it out of there. We ran over to a big tree and stopped and hid on the other side.

"That wasn't too bright of an idea," Claudia said.

"Probably not. Even if we lose them they're still gonna be really mad tomorrow," I sighed.

Suddenly Sheila appeared out of nowhere and when to grab one of us. We screamed and ran away with her in hot pursuit. We ran around the tower, where Tammy was helping a very pouty Amber get mud out of her hair. She ducked around the corner and weaved through the swings, dodging the kids who were on them. We ran past a boy from our class who was just standing there looking bewildered.

"What are you running from?" he asked.

We just ran around him and didn't reply. Sheila just ran right into him and knocked him over. He fell and made a loud oomph but she wasn't even fazed. We were running across the playground and hoping to make it inside the school, so if we could hide behind a teacher she couldn't get us.

"She's gaining on us!" Claudia exclaimed.

"Just keep going!" I said.

"I'm getting tired!" She replied.

Suddenly we heard a thud and stopped and turned around. Sheila hit the ground hard and looked up with a face full of grass. We looked down and saw Debbie roll past us.

"No need to thank me, civilians! Just another kind deed by your neighborhood log," she giggled and rolled away.

"Um, what just happened?" Claudia asked.

"That girl is messed up," I mumbled.

Sheila picked herself up and started for us again. We turned around and started to run again before immediately smacking into something. Sheila smacked into us and we all staggered backwards, looking up. Oh crap. Mrs. Acaster was glaring down at us.

"I was given reports that a fight was underway," She boomed.

"No, we were-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I don't want explanations. Principal's office, now." She commanded, pointing down the hall to the office. By then, Amber and Tammy were standing next to us. We all just kind of exchanged looks and quietly made our way down to the office.

"You're gonna get in trouble," Amber whispered in a sing-song voice.

"You were the one who started it!" Claudia huffed.

"Just ignore her," I said, shaking my head.

We knocked on the door to the principal's office and were told to come in so we did.

"Hello girls, do sit down." Mrs. Love said. She didn't seem angry, but she definitely wasn't hyper and happy like usual.

"So what is this I hear about a fight going on during recess?" She asked. We all started to talk at once but she shushed us and asked Amber to go first.

"Well me, Tammy, and Sheila were just talking to them and they got mad and pushed me and I fell in the mud. Sheila chased them because she was just sticking up for me. They were being very rude."

I rolled my eyes at Amber's sob story.

"I see," Mrs Love said. "And now I would like to hear your side of the story, Danielle and Claudia."

"Well, me and Claudia were just sitting on the tower talking when they came up. She started talking about my dads because of my essay and she was saying they were weird and I wasn't normal. Then she started getting mean and called them bad names and pushed Claudia off the tower first. That's when I pushed Amber but she just fell down the slide." I explained.

"You didn't tell me about this, Amber," Mrs. Love said looking over at her.

"It's not my fault, I was just sharing my opinion," she huffed.

"Well sometimes opinions don't always need to be shared," Mrs Love replied. "And you certainly have no right to criticize Danielle's family arrangement. It's not your business."

"She's not the only one," I mumbled.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Uh, I said she's not the only one..." I answered.

"And what do you mean?"

"Well the whole reason why I wrote that essay was because Mrs. Acaster was mean to my dads when they were here talking to her," I mumbled.

Mrs. Love looked at me for a moment like she was thinking.

"Amber, Tammy, Sheila, you may be excused for now but I am going to talk with you later about this, because this is not the first time somebody has brought to my attention you three ganging up on them." She announced. They looked at each other and quietly left the room.

"Claudia you are excused but I don't need to see you later so you may return to class."

Claudia looked at me with a slightly worried expression and then left as well, leaving me alone.

"Now what exactly is this about?" Mrs Love asked me. Her tone changed and it was a bit softer now.

"Well, when my dads came to the parent-teacher thing, when we were leaving I saw my dad Dan walk out really fast and he looked upset. Later that night when we got home I heard them talking and then my dad Phil told me that Mrs. Acaster said some things that weren't really nice to them and it made my dad Dan really upset so he left in a hurry. You know, things about them being like gay and stuff." I explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"That's what they told me. It made me wonder why she would do that, so as to kind of get her back, I decided to write my essay about how great my dads are and how proud I am of them to show her that she was just being mean and maybe it would make her feel guilty or something." I said.

"Well that does explain a few things... thank you, Danielle, for telling me about this. I'm sorry that happened. I am not necessarily pleased with what happened on the playground, but considering the circumstances I will let you off with a warning. For now I am going to have a talk with your teacher." She said. "You can go back to class now."

"Ok..." I mumbled as I started to walk out.

I came back into the classroom and everyone looked up at me. You know, that stare that you always get when you come back from the principal's office. It was quiet and everyone had a book so it must have been silent reading time.

"Take your seat." Mrs. Acaster said flatly. I hurried over to my chair and sat down. Claudia looked at me with big eyes and I returned her glance. Before long there was a knock at the door. The librarian, Mr. Nichols, came in and whispered something to Mrs. Acaster. She nodded and left.

"Hey guys, well Mrs. Acaster is needed in the office and since we only have a little while before it's time to go I figured we can just watch a movie for the remainder of time." He said. Everyone cheered. He pulled down the projector screen and turned on a movie. The one he grabbed off the shelf was Monster's University. That one came out a long time ago. He put the disc in the computer and turned it on. Everyone got quiet when it started.

"What happened in there?" Claudia asked me.

"She asked about what Mrs. Acaster said to my dads so I told her. Then she told me I can leave and that she was gonna have a talk with her." I whispered back.

"Whoa... so you got her in trouble?"

"I...think... I dunno," I replied.

"Still though she deserved it," she whispered.

"No talking please," Mr. Nichols said.

We both hushed and went back to watching the movie. This sure is gonna be interesting when I get home. Are they gonna call my parents and tell them what happened? What's gonna happen to Mrs. Acaster? Or am I gonna get in trouble for ratting the teacher out? Now I was kinda worried. I think when I get home I'm gonna hide under my bed with my stuffed animals and the chocolate biscuits again until this all blows over.

* * *

**Herro! I'm back! I've been really busy lately with stuff but I was able to take time during the radio show to write this yay so here's a new chapter! Our story is actually almost over huh. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be done with school in a couple weeks so then I can post more yaaaaaay :D So I'll see y'all whenever xoxo**


End file.
